Vox Machina
Vox Machina is the party of mercenary adventurers that is famous throughout Tal'Dorei for their deeds. All the members except for Tary are also members of the Council of Tal'Dorei (though their roles are largely ceremonial, and thus governance of the republic is largely left to the rest of the Council). All the members except for Pike and Tary are also members of the Slayer's Take: a hunter's guild in Vasselheim. Four of the members (Tary, Keyleth, Vex, and Pike) started a bakery in Whitestone called the "Slayer's Cake". Members Main Members * Grog Strongjaw ** Grand Poobah De Boink, in charge of All This-And-That ** Champion of the Crucible in Vasselheim ** currently in Vasselheim (defending his title in the Crucible and hunting for the Slayer's Take) * Vex'ahlia (secretly Vex'ahlia de Rolo) ** Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone ** also a Lady of the Chamber of Whitestone (as "Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt") ** Whitestone Ambassador to Syngorn ** roommates with Tary ** wears white dragon armor made from Vorugal ** has a Broom of Flying ** currently at her estate in Whitestone, with occasional trips to Syngorn ** also visited Vasselheim with Vax (the twins studied in the Cobalt Soul's library) * Vax'ildan ** Champion of the Matron of Ravens ** currently in Zephrah, with weekend visits once per month to Vex and Percy in Whitestone ** also visited Vasselheim with Vex (the twins studied in the Cobalt Soul's library, Vax attended to his duties at the Raven's Crest, Vax had "god talk" with Pike at her temple, and Vax had a "man's weekend" hunting with Grog) ** Vax also accompanied Vex on one of her trips to Syngorn * Percival Frederikstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III ** also a Lord of the Chamber of Whitestone (as "Sophist of Native Ingenuity") ** founded the Whitestone Riflemen ** began constructing steam pipes under the streets of Whitestone to provide anti-icing streets and interior heating in the houses during wintertime ** currently in Whitestone * Keyleth of the Air Ashari ** Voice of the Tempest (Headmaster of the Air Ashari) ** created "Crisis Orbs" for Zephrah, Terrah, Pyrah, Vesrah, Emon, and Whitestone (with the help of Percy and Tary) ** currently in Zephrah, with weekend visits once per month to Vex in Whitestone * Scanlan Shorthalt (currently in disguise as a Marquessian Human named "Aes Adon") ** currently one of the top three crime bosses in Ank'Harel, known as "The Meat Man" * Pike Trickfoot ** Chosen of the Everlight (Dawn Marshal for the new Temple to the Everlight in Vasselheim) ** runner-up Champion of the Crucible in Vasselheim (second place) ** currently in Vasselheim with Grog, with occasional visits to Wilhand Trickfoot in Westruun * Taryon Darrington ** "Ser" Taryon Darrington (self-appointed knighthood) ** works mornings at the Slayer's Cake, works afternoons in Percy's workshop, and spent an hour each evening making on Vex's white dragon armor ** roommates with Vex ** wears black dragon armor made from Umbrasyl ** has a Broom of Flying ** currently at Vex's estate in Whitestone Former Members * Tiberius Stormwind ** slain by Vorugal during the Frigid Doom of Draconia Trivia * For more information on Vox Machina, click here for the link to the Critical Role Wiki.